The New, new world
by TyphoeusFlugel
Summary: Momonga was transferred to the new world because he refused to leave at the last minutes of the game. But he never really had any knowledge of what planet he would be sent too. So in this fanfic, he was teleported unto a New world that we do not have any knowledge about. Give out Suggestions for the New, new world! :D
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: For the beginning of this story I am kinda hoping it starts off as a One-Shot story, That way I will be able to build up off from the constructive criticism. Henceforth using that encouragement and ideas to give me motivation and inspiration for new chapters. :D ENJOY the start of my fic! Started - 2/20/2018- . .I DO NOT OWN OVERLORD

CHAPTER ONE: How could it come to this?

The tension rose up, up, and up after every artificial beep inside of my head. All I could think of in those moments was the anger, sorrow, and despair of not having my greatest friends and comrades to be by my side in these final moments.

11:59:50

11:59:51

:52

:53

:54  
:55

:56

:57

:58

:59

:...

But then a sudden relief overtook me. All the tension in the world had vanished. For those fleeting moments, Momonga felt at peace. For somehow all of his previous feelings had vanished into thin air. It was as almost as if the Suzuki Satoru within him had just died.

Little to Momongas knowledge The vast majority of Suzuki Satoru truly had died, with little more than a few specks of his personality remaining there, holding onto what little it can within momonga's mind.

Once that calm feeling had died down and then eventually pass.….Chaos Began. He tried to heavily breath In and Out BUT It would not work! His lungs seemed to have vanished! He tried pinching himself. But nothing could be felt, and not just the pain was missing, but also his FLESH! Now things were really starting to get weird. When he tried getting up his feet seem to have pressed down on some cloth that was connecting to his shoulders, pushing him off balance and having him fall back down onto his chair...Wait a minute, since when did I sit down? He looked to his sides and lifted his arms. When he looked underneath his long droopy sleeves he saw a pure rim of gold and another rim on the other side that resembled obsidian. Except if you looked hard enough you could tell it was more of a VERY deep purple.

This is when he noticed what he was sitting in, and what room he was in. "This….this i-is the Grand Guild Throne room." Momonga murmured under his wispy breath. Wait! If this is still Yggdrasil than maybe I will be able to connect with an admin using the messaging system. *...da...da...Beep..*

"N-NO! This can't be! What is happening!" Momonga Yelled out using his strangely non-existing lungs.

"What's the matter my lord momonga?" said an almost cute yet mature sounding voice from his right side. …

...

"G-ahh-GAH!" *cough cough* What the heck is going on here! Aww no is this a bad karma prank that is being pulled on me for changing tabula's NPC Settings?!

"My Lord?" She got closer, enough so to make momonga very uncomfortable. SHE IS TOUCHING MY LAP! Is what suzuki was thinking, yet something seemed to be blocking suzuki's inner thoughts from showing on the outside. This is when momonga's newly found thoughts kicked in. hmm..her name NPC name should be albedo….

"Umm...Its just that the I cannot seem to connect with the gaming chats albedo" he still thought that it was someone else talking through her, so he was just playing along as cool as he could.

"Forgive me supreme one, But I do not have any knowledge of this.. 'Gaming chat' that you speak of" She looked down to the ground as she said this..Wait a minute is she bowing to me?! If someone is trying to pull a prank on me why would they make such embarrassing postures in from of me while doing so? I must put an end to this! I have a sarden pizza coming in 5 minutes and it isn't very easy getting a hold of one since sardines have recently been declared an extinct species.

"NOW I do NOT know who this is but you need to stop or el-..." He was cut off mid speech because a VERY loud sound began to appear beyond the walls of Nazarick. If one listened closely the sound almost resembled that of someone crunching up a rice-crispy treat while still in the bag using their bare hands.

While they were both looking at each other in silence listening to the sound a small *Beep, Beep* sound was sounding off inside momonga's head 'I must be going insane!' he thought. He chose to ignore that sound and focus on more important things.

Albedo looked up towards momonga and said in a curious gaze "My lord, I thought that the walls of Nazarik were soundproof. So what might that sound be?"

CRUNCH….CRRRR...GRRRUM

BADA BADA..CRRUNNCH...dadadabababba CRUNCH…..dadadababababbab CRUNCH!

The sound was slowly getting louder.

Momonga started at albedo dumbfounded. "What are you doing! Tabula is that you! WHY CAN'T I OPEN UP ANY CHATS!"

Just in that moment before albedo could give a worried reply. Sebas Tian, Who had been ignored up until this moment got up from a bowing position and stated. "My lord may I speak?" He then continued bowing.

"Umm..aa *cough* a-a yeah sure go ahead" He said as seriously as he could

Sebas got back up and stated with an unnaturally straight face. "Demiurge has also heard the strange sound and has began investigating it...He tried to contact you a few moments ago but you declined the message which worried him." Sebas then bowed down once again.

"Um please stand back up Sebas. 'If that's really your name' Could you please tell "demiurge" to message me?" He said while tried to hold back a chaotic laugh. 'I THINK I REALLY AM GOING CRAZY! Unless if all of the FLIPPING NPCs have come to LIFE!

He stood back up without any hesitation. Then he put his hand up to his ear. A few moments went by in an awkward silence(at least for him)

"Sire, The message has been sent. But may I ask why you did not just message him yourself? Is there a problem with your mana preserve by any chance?" He ask questionly, yet still with a very cold, almost stone like way.

But before momonga could give a stupid response back a *Beep….Beep* Sound began ringing in his head again. He slapped his hand onto his head with a loud *Thump* Sound. 'Strange, normally self inflicting damage in game did not have damage sound effects for it' It seemed as if slapping his hand next to his ear had stopped the beeping sound.

But then a sinister, bone chilling male voice inched towards his most inner thought. "My liege, There seems to be a oversized lower life form banging its head against the 8th floor, I would estimate its level somewhere between 30 to 40. But since all of those levels seem to be racial levels that overall help it break rock and dig. It is actually making small cracks appear where it is banging its head against. Henceforth, from what I have seen, is causing this loud sound to echo throughout all of nazarick. My Lord, might I ask if you can hear it as well?..my lord? Can you hear me?..." *beep...beep*

The voice seemed to have stopped but momonga was still staring straight at the other side of the room where the grand double doors were place and underneath the gaze of the doors were the pleiades in a straight line with sebas stand in the front of it, blankly staring back…..with..that...stone..hard...expressionless..face.

Momonga sighed, He did so quietly as to not let anyone in the room hear. "aaahhhwaaa… Umu…"

He told everyone, even albedo to leave the room. ...And...Strangely enough..it worked! Now Momonga had sighed in relief for he could now be at peace to think things through. Once the door had closed he began murmuring amongst himself. "Ha, So all of the NPCs seem to be acting accordingly to their character. How strange. I should try and test some things out on them later. Such as what their favorite food is and other things such as that."..hhmmmm…"ANYWAYS! Onto a more important matter. Lets see how this "messaging" thing works out before Sebas and demiurge tackle me in annoyance." Momonga slowly lifted his hand and scoffed at himself for ever even considering wearing such large clothing, 'but then again physics never really applied in a Dive MMORPG Game. momonga innerly giggled slighter after thinking such thoughts.' once his cold and hard skeletal hand had made its way to his fleshless yet weirdly shiny skull, he began to think about wanting to communicate with an Admin. But to his surprise. Instead of picking up with an Admin he was denied with that *beep...Beep* sound. His thoughts were getting all mixed and emotions weren't coming to him so he just sat there and tried to discern things using his logic instead of his feelings, which was something he was not used to.

But then his thoughts trailed off and he subconsciously thought about demiurge and his smooth and spine chilling voice. It was then that the now annoying *beep…..Beep* sounded off once again.

Demiurge began to speak once the beeps had stopped. "My liege, what can this servant do for his supreme being, Momonga?"

"Umu...Yes, may I have an update on our disruptive guest? It seems like you have stopped the sound of which it produced before." Momonga was impressed with himself for being able to talk so smoothly with his awesome new founded deep and serious voice. 'I'm going to enjoy this new voice of mine as much as I can before I wake up from this nightmare..dream? I don't know anymore!' momonga thought.

"Ahh yes! I have sent the demon lords Jealousy, Greed, and avarice to obtain the ground dwelling lower life form so you do not need to worry yourself with its weak and insignificant presence anymore."

Momonga thinking about demiurges settings and programming he thought 'isn't this guys karma the worst than anyone else's in the whole tomb of nazarick? AND I AM TALKING TO HIM CALMLY!

Momonga then cleared his throat before he said "*cough* *cough* A-a Yes I shouldn't be worrying about such matters. However things around here seem...different...don't you notice anything as well?" He said as subtle as he could.

The response he got in return was very helpful but not quite the response he was hoping for."My liege, while my demon lords had dragged the large 30 meter spiky worm with over a dozen mouths. Most of which sprayed out acids of with interacted with the "dirt' caused it to rapidly dissolve. That plus its rapid vibrating muscles, allowed it to move across the "dirt" at tremendous speeds! Also I believe we are no longer in our swampy surroundings any more sire. For the "dirt" found around the "worm" wasn't like any other material I have ever had the privilege to record." Demiurge sounded pleased with himself. Momonga could tell that he was talking about the possibility that the entirety of The Great Tomb Of Nazarick had been transported by unknown means into a new world.

Momonga was not very pleased with the new news. "Please, evaluate the situation Demiurge. Send scouts out of Nazarick to get an understanding of our current situation. Is that understood?"

"Yes my liege!" Demiurge's steppes could be heard through the message. Than he opened up a door….Momonga had no clue how to end the message. He put his hand down..He could still here demiurges breathing and his steppes… He thought that maybe subtly asking him to end the message was a smart move.

"Umu...and Demigure?" Momonga was screaming inside hoping that demiurge wouldn't have a bad reaction.

Demiurge made a surprised expression on his side. It wasn't too hard to tell that he made such an expression for you could tell it was there in his words. "Lord momonga? Forgive me but I thought that I had cut the message on my side! My liege, I swear it will never happen on my behalf again!"

Momonga was dumbstruck. 'Crap! How am I supposed to respond to him!?' He knew that he had to clear his thoughts quickly, and quickly he did thanks to his new heartless body. "Oh..no, no, no it's just that I think there is something wrong with the messaging system at the moment." 'wait a minute! Think? ...I had to think about demiurge to message him. So maybe I could think about disconnecting with him to undo it!...COME ON….COME ON! Disconnect-Demiurge' *beep...beep*

Momonga had barely noticed that while he was trying to disconnect the message, demiurge had been speaking. "Oh there is something wrong with the messaging system? I will have to-"...

'oops..I hope making a fool of myself doesn't become a frequent occurrence as much as it has been as of late.'

'Ok lets try getting a hold of sebas... Message-Sebas' "What is it you desire lord momonga?" A low and deep, almost steely, yet very strangely enough, a smooth male voice responded. Anyone could tell that a voice like that could only be made by someone who had an equally unmoving face. As if it were made from chiseled stone.

"*cough* Yes, Sebas. I need you to gather all of the pleiades and search the surroundings of the Great Tomb Of Nazarick. If you encounter any foe that you have even the slightest sense that they are stronger. I want you to retreat back into Nazarick walls. Go no further than a 1 mile radius around the Tomb. Is that understood?" Momonga stated while using the deepest voice he could make, which wasn't very hard since his new body already came with a very naturally loud, booming, and serious voice.

"I will do as the supreme being, Lord momonga, wishes." He plainly stated

'Disconnect-Sebas'

" Alright now I think it is about time I figure out what's going on around here!"

 **Author Note: There is the introduction of Momonga being sent to the "New, new world" xD**

 **Now remember that this is just a small taste for the rest of the story. Also keep in mind that this will be the boring part of the story since you don't get to see the New, new world at its fullest yet.**

 **Feel free to give constructive criticism in the review section! Also Please write down any ideas for the New, new world. Ok? I know I already have some! :D I hope you will be able to Enjoy my Fic! Also point out any grammatical issues in the story. I'll be sure to fix them. :)**

Thx! -Typhoeus Flugel Finished-2/21/2018-


	2. Chapter 2: An Elven Encounter

Author Note: I might take that places name you came up with lord metalax. But here is a picture of the FIRST Attempt on the New, new world, give me suggestions for changes or remakes for it. :D. I CAN GET SUUUPPER BORED. Like you have no idea. Ha ha xD I have no clue whether or not the image even shows. Started -2/21/2018-

Chapter 2: Elven Encounter:

Ting ting…..ting….ting tong….ting ting….ting….ting tong, was the only sound that the pleiades made as they ….slowly…. marched into the portal that sebas had shalltear conjure. The sound . . - had been made as the all marched into the portal to the entrance of Tomb Floor #1. Ting ting….ting….ting tong….ting ting….ting…..ting tong..Plop! Plop! Plop! Narberal winced in confusion for a brief moment. She looked up, then noticed that the ceiling what leaking water onto her face. Everyone else noticed the sound of water falling onto the ground as well.

Entoma poked the ceiling right above Lupusregina and a small cracking sounded off. Then an alarming amount of water began pouring onto lupusregina, drenching every inch of her body in the brownish water. This caused her to jump up, making an embarrassing sound while transforming into a very hairy humanoid looking wolf, which did not go well with her maid outfit. "*YELP!*" She quickly jumped away from the pouring stream of water and shoved entoma into the nearest wall, full force, both hands. "TRY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL SQUASH YOU INTO THE WATER!" She said in a very booming, yet still with the origins of a female voice.

Entoma just responded with a "hmph!" and looked away with what would have been an angry face if she didn't have the mask bug on her face. She did this without realizing that the wall behind her had begun to form cracks all around the room all of which lead to her.

"Tehehe~ and I thought it was cats that hated getting wet to such an extent, not dogs!" Entoma said in a teasing manner.

"Oh I will get you back for th-!" Lupusregina was cut off by the opening lips of Solution.

"Ladies, I am sorry to interrupt your little skirmish over there but, it would appear you have done a "little" damage to the only remaining walls that are keeping the newly appeared water at bay." She said while trying to hold back her pent up rage. This got their attention.

"We're so sorry! What should we do to stop it?" Lupusregina apologetically stated as she transformed back into her beautiful human form. Entoma just stared at the ground, obviously embarrassed and grunted when lupusregina said "We're".

"I would forgive you, but we have more important issues at the moment. Cz, you brought your ring of water resistance, correct?"

"Yes, I have." She blanky replied with her usual typical automaton way.

"Good, put it on. Everyone else brace yourselves and start swimming up and out of the entrance. We don't have enough time to exit the first floor."

Yuri Alpha, whom had been standing in one spot, waiting for them to stop fighting and start leaving Nazarick for their mission was about to speak up "Wha-" but was instantly stopped by tons of water beginning to erupt from the walls and the ceiling, instantly engulfing them. All they could see was a distant light above them but it wasn't bright enough to allow them to see each other in the murky depths of water. It wasn't too hard to begin swimming for the light since Yuri could breathe underwater with the only downside being, she couldn't speak. There was no need to panic since she knew that even lupusregina, who had the hardest time in water. Could still breathe within it for nearly 30 minutes without issues.

The light began to get brighter, brighter, and brighter. Until after a few minutes, she begun to see the others one by one. Until finally they had reached the surface. Everyone except for yuri Alpha and Cz Delta came up gasping for the seemingly long awaited confort of breathing air. What they found awaiting for them wasn't a very much wanted view. Nazarick was SMACKDOWN in the middle of a massive they were floating 100+ meters above it! They could see some trees on one side of the lake so they mutually agreed to begin making their way over there for their mile long search. With Entoma's flying bugs, Narberals flying magic, and Cz Delta's mana powered rocket boosters. They would be at shore in only a few short minutes.

 **8 hours Earlier that day: The elven community of the Tomb Elves.**

Everything was dark, nothing but the memories, and dreams were his source of light. Oh~ how he would like his dream to become a light of which he could see when he woke up. For you see Harlum Lovefolk was a very ambitious and young 82 old elf. Of which dreamed of one day being able to leave his local community and venture across the sea with the human traders that offer prosperity and care to anyone who is willing to take up their offer and go with them to their home country. But unfortunately, they only show up once a decade, and all other elves would consider you a great disappointment to the tomb elves bloodline and they would take your name off the holy runic rock. Which in legends says the rock can use magic to double fold anyones luck if their name is written next to the runic glyphs. But Harlum Lovefolk never cared for such things as luck, he wasn't even sure he had any to double fold in the first place. He just wanted to leave these god-forsaken doomed lands. Everyone always tell him that these lands would one day grow back to the holy sacred lands that their ancestors had found a thousand years back. But that was just hopeful thinking that didn't seem very likely to happen, after all, the sparagen attacks are beginning to happen more and more frequently as it would seem. 'Sparagens….. are a creature that is a hybrid of elves and Demons, they begun appearing everywhere across the lands about 200 years ago. And ever since then, wouldn't go away. They started coming down from the mountains a few miles away as the story states. They multiply at alarming rates. Their organs are infused in such a way that if you stab them in a weak spot, they explode into a gory, toxic, and flesh eating acid mess. They had scaly purpleish to orangish almost evening sky tinted skin that was almost as hard as steel. Every few months 1-2 hundred of these ugly tailed monsters with almost cone like heads would come rushing down the mountains killing dozens of elfs before the entirety of their force is depleted to nothing.' While Harlum was thinking about those awful creatures he felt something shaking his shoulder. Light began to be restored to his eyes. Then a voice could be heard, he knew that voice. It was Isabelle Goodmead, the one person out of the twelve-hundred that lived here he respected. She was his one and only friend, and as he has seen, he is her only friends as well. So the friendship benefits us both, so neither one of us goes crazy. When his eyes had fully opened, and he got out of his straw bed. He looked at her face and thought, 'Yup I recognize that face, and by the looks of the expression she is making...I would...hmm.. Assume that we will be heading for Lake Pillage soon!'

"Hehe uhahwah Harlum?..ahh why are you staring at me like that?" she said with a pouty face.

Isabelle wasn't a world-class beauty, but it would take the most negative and most poorly prioritized person in the world to say that her bodily features were lacking in any way. Her skin wasn't too pale, not to toned, and she had the kind of face that would negate all depressing thoughts of the world. No matter how hard harlum tried to imagine even the slightest shadow covering even the smallest indent on her face, he couldn't. It was that he didn't have a great imagination, it was just that her face was seemingly always "glowing", he had no other way than explaining her almost childlike attractive smile. Which when he put it that way. He sounded like a creep.

"Oh haha! Sorry about that, its just that it's hard to stop looking at you once i've started." He tried to make it sound like he was saying so in a teasing manner as to not let his inner feelings out.

"Stop it! Your going to make me blush!" While she wasn't really holding back a blush, she still could tell that stutter in his voice when he was tried to fake the tease.

While most people see harlum as a lazy sluffer. Isabelle saw him as a glimmer of light whenever she entered a dark place. If her family was giving her a hard time (which they always have been for the last 50 years of her 78 year life) he would be there to take her somewhere where they could be alone and talk about life problems, discuss stories, create stories, and overall have fun! That is all isabelle wanted in life, to enjoy herself in everything the world had to offer. Harlum had very well toned skin, it made him look brown when he was actually white. He had deep blue eyes of which got deeper the closer you got to the center of his blue instead of black pupil. Both him and isabelle were 4 foot and 11 inches(they have stayed the same for almost 20 years). But the only thing that isabelle didn't like about him was that he would make a weird smile while calling her the nickname he made up... "Isa" as in "Is a Good mead" Instead of her actual name, Isabelle Goodmead.

While she was thinking Harlum had begun talking. "So is it time to go yet?"

"Oh umm.. Yeah it should be. Want to go and check?" She already knew it was time to leave for Lake Pillage but she just said that to get his rear end off the bed.

"I don't see why not!" He stated gleefully.

They both ran out the door and down the ramping zig zag stairs that lead down Harlum's personal tree dome. Once they had passed dozens of trees, bushes, and rocks they soon made it to their destination. A grumpy looking old with a long black beard with gray spots throughout it. He was bald, and looked like he was only about 4 foot 2 inches. He began yelling at them in a way that made them not feel welcome at all.

"GET ON ME OLD CRATE LIFTING CARIGE YA SLUFFI'N FOLK!" They felt uncomfortable around the man, yet he was the only one who was fishermen in the community. Despite there being a lake right next to their community, there weren't any fish in Tomb Lake. They were all killed by the toxic sparagen blood spilling into it each month. So to get fish you needed to take a 6 hour trip to Lake Pillage. The old man's name was Marcoon Veld'Ven, He was loved by no one, and everyone assumed he was around seven..maybe even eight hundred years of age. He had collected and made hundreds of fishing rods,a dozen bait farms, and a few rare species of fish for experiments. He was hoping that one day Tomb Lake would be its old self again and everyone would be racing each other for a chance to fish within the lake. Of course the water could be purified with magic. But only enough could be purified, for drinking purposes. The trees got their water from underground streams coming in from Pillage Lake.

Harlum and isabelle hurried onto the cart hoping they didn't get bonked on the heads for being a few minutes late. Once Marcoon was on top of the large hairy creature that resembled a puff ball (it was a spriggan) it doubled in size then began treading down the road leading out of the Community of Tomb Elves and towards Pillage Lake.

About 30 minutes went by, he had started getting tired from staring at the puffy white and orange tinted clouds moving passed them in almost uncountable numbers. The sun had now peaked over the mountains and started slowly making its way to the center of the sky. But little to their knowledge. They will not be alive once the sun starts moving back down.

5 hours and 30 minutes had gone by and the some had seemed to have made its way towards the center of the sky. The carriage had made a full stop. Harlem got up and asked with a curious and hopeful way.

"Are we here?! Can we see Pillage Lake now!?" This caused isabelle who was apparently napping on the other end of the carige to start opening her eyes.

"What is it harlem? Marcoon? Are we at Pillage Lake already?" She asked still half asleep.

Marcoon responded sounding as if they had asked him a thousand times already. "Yea, yea, NOW get out of me cart already. IT'S Time for fishin ya little Yapin Yappers.!" He said so as if trying to be serious and stern. But it sounded funny and out of place for the sleepy '"Younglings"'.

They had all gotten out their fishing rods, placed bait on the ends of the hook, took off their sandals, and stuck their ragged covered bodies knee high into the shallow end of the murky waters. Where small black and white striped fish could be seen zipping through the visible parts of it.

" Now children remember, there can be dangerous wild creatures around this lake so keep an eye out!" Marcoon said as he pointed his age ruffed thumb at his right eye while closing his left to add emphasis.

Harlum couldn't WAIT to catch his FIRST FISH! This might have been the thrill of his life until..

"Hey guys I think..YEA I think I caught one! Umm… guys?" He looked at Marcoon and Isabelle who were both standing to his left, Marcoon being closer to him. They seemed to be staring off at something in the distance. As he decided to do the same, the gaze of the sun blighted his sight for a few moments. But once his eyes had adjusted to the bright light that was the sun….He saw it. He dropped his fishing rod and stared at the swarm of abominations that looked like massive shell covered beetles with long limbs coming off of them in six different parts of their body. Two more openings in the shell left a large stinger protruding from the abdomen and a three pointed mouth that looked like it could cut into iron plates. Once he looked closer he could see six female looking humanoids standing ontop of the thousands of swarming beetles, of which he could tell were larger than him even from this distance. The other two must also noticed this detail because he heard them both mumble similar things "These must be demons unheard of in stories"

Harlum looked over at isabelle and yelled "ISA WE NEED TO LEAVE! NOW!"

"Im on it!" She hurriedly rushed over to the spriggan and released the enchanted ropes that increased or decreased its size to accommodate for the spriggans ability to change its size. She then hopped on it and and pulled Marcoon, then Harlum onto its fury back. But, It would seem it was all for nothing, for they had been spotted. A small blue light had passed right through his ear and then continued towards isabelle's head. All within a speed that could not be followed by the naked eye.

Isabelle's body slumped off of the spriggan like a Puppet with its strings cut. There was a hole running through her head and then out. With a small blue light radiating from both sides. He face was in the ground and out of sight. The sound from the attack had caused the spriggan to jump up and run off. Both marcoon and Harlum fell to the ground...where isabelle's body still lay. The shock of it all passed within moments for Harlum, not so much for Marcoon who still stared at isabelle in a daze. But now all Harlum could feel was rage. Rage that his one friend, maybe even potential love interest. Was no more than a lifeless stump of flesh to these "demons" now. 'HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO HER?! WHY NOT ME FIRST!? She...she could of had a better chance of getting away than me…' Harlum had decided to let Marcoon handle himself and give the damned demons every fighting fiber he had within himself.

[ **Living Light]!** (Living light was a tier two spell that could create a green beam of light that would deal holy and paralyzing damage. It could be controlled with your thoughts, allowing you to move the beam from one target to another.) He had targeted the largest bug he could find and fired all of his mana into this one attack. The greatest spell he knew. (since elves are not known to be the greatest adept spell casters, even with 80 years it is hard to get to tier two magic casting.) The attack should have gone through multiple of the monsters, but instead the one he had targeted was the only enemy casualty. The beetle exploded in green light. Sending its white and pink guts into chunks, large and small, everywhere within its immediate surroundings.

A small pink sliver of gut juice landed on Harlum's cheek. With his face exhausted but still uncontrollably ragging. Now more blood red then brown toned skin he looked up to the six "demons" about the swarm and noticed one of them was missing. As he was about to look to his other surroundings to look for the missing demon. It would seem several of the beetle-like creatures had broken off of the swarm and gathered on top of where Marcoon used to be. A short lived scream could be heard under the insectoids. "GAAHHHHARRRG-ga-g-" Harlum began shuffling towards Marcoon as fast as he could despite his instinct telling him to lay down and pass out from the immense mana drainage. One of Marcoons arms landed all bloody and torn in front of Harlum. He didn't notice, and stepped on it. He looked down. Then slumped to the ground.

"Cz is a pretty good shot,~ am i right?" A voice sounded off, it didn't fit with the situation at all with its seductive sounding tendencies. A world-Class beauty fell from the sky onto his chest, snapping every rib he had She was wearing a maid uniform that gave off the word "Slut" It was probably because the maid outfit seemed a little to tight in some places, and she was wearing leg-nets making he legs seem longer then they actually were. Blood was spat out from his mouth as he tried to spell out what he wanted to say with all his remaining strength. "G-go-tt-to HEl-l Dem-o-" She understood what his last words were going to be so she put her right leg onto his throat.

"Now, now, thats no way to treat a Denizen of Nazarick, Especially with the tremendous power gap between me and your FILTH! That little move of yours is a spell that is unlike any spell we have ever heard of. So you may have a small use for us and our Master, lord, and god. Not like you would ever be able to understand the fullness of him with any word your foul tongue can conjure!" She said as she raised her arm as if to slap him. Yet when the hand came out the pain was not of a slap, but of his skull cracking, teeth flying out of his head, and blood covering the maids hand.

Then, coldness overtook him, and darkness was all he will ever be in for the rest of eternity.

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed! I will post as much as I can, but beware that it can take me as much as a week to complete something! Haha! xD …..Also PLEASE! Give suggestions for the new,new world in the review section. I will read them all! If I like one enough I will take the idea and add it into the map of the world or if its a character, then I shall add them in as well. Only CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism please! Thx! :D**

Chapter 2: -Finished 2/22/2018-


	3. Chapter 3: Need Some PainKiller? :)

**Authors note: Oh no! It would appear that images don't show up on . NUUU! :( . Anyways! I really do appreciate the 2 suggestions I got from metallax and Guest(once you come up with an avatar name tell me and I shall replace it with guest). This chapter isn't going to reveal much more about the outside world so it's gonna be mostly based within Nazarick walls. The reason why? I WANT YOU ALL TO GIVE ME TONS OF SUGGESTIONS ON THIS NEW WORLD! Trust me I will read them in the review section. Thx! So don't expect any large details in this chapter. :)**

 **P.S. Also I changed my avatar portrait to a picture of my screen displaying the map on google docs. xD So SEE?! I did put an image down for it. But nothing works these days.** **:( -Started 2/22/2018- .**

Chapter 3: Need some Painkiller? :)

Deep within the center of Pillage Lake, there stood what seemed to be an octopuses bloated gray corpse. It wouldn't have seemed all that strange in water. But this ~creature~ was far deeper than the lowest depths of the lake. This was Neuronist Painkill, delighted to see so many creatures caged up, ready for "questioning" at her disposal. There were many aisles and aisles of cages, 99% of the thousands of cages were empty, and they had been for years. They stopped being used once the supreme beings got bored of capturing and learning about the small Yggdrasil critters and monsters that no one else paid much attention too. All of the cages made from enchanted black prismatic lord metal (Very cheap but was impossible for anything, even damage type characters to break it at a level below 45.) were stacked onto eachother only ending once it reached the ceiling, which in here was 30 meters. The cages continued to stretch in zig zag patterns across the room. Some were large enough to hold 50 meter large dragons (But not strong enough to hold high level yggdrasil dragons.) while others were so small, a human could get their thumb stuck in the tiny door. Neuronist pranced up to a stone chair. There laying was a young blonde boy. More specifically, an elf. Although there was blood covering his forehead, and a little bit smearing through his ragged cloth covered chest. He had been revived and had his most recent memories wiped upon Momonga's negative response to the whole situation. She was told not to bring any attempts to harm him, ~but she wanted to so badly!~ But she also dares not to object the will of a god.

 **1 hour earlier: The Throne Room, Floor #10**

All the pleiades were nervously staring straight at Sebas's and Momonga's eyes as they were being scolded for not messaging them before beginning an attack. Even worse. Entoma had insects bloated with what would have been elves...well only...after you put together the chunky puzzle pieces that were scattered amongst hundreds of bugs. While there was some good news, such as the elf Solution had on her shoulder. Which they accidentally killed, had some kind of new magical spell that was unknown to Momonga , the pleiades told him that the elf had one shot a level 11 shield beetle.

Momonga while still very angry about the whole situation, he was more curious to test something out. "WHY DID YOU ENGAGE IN COMBAT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION PLEIADES?!" A sudden green light overtook his thoughts and he calmed down. 'This is starting to become more and more frequent!' He thought while a fragment of his anger was still remaining.

Narberal stopped standing in the straight line, she took a step forward and bowed onto one knee. All the pleiades saw what she was doing and followed her motion. Narberal then began speaking in a nervous tone as she tried to apologize to her lord the best way she could. "M'Lord, Forgive us for misunderstanding your holy words of wisdom and hope we did not disrupt any of your infinitely supreme plans. For we were under the foolish belief that you had stated, "Only retreat if the opponents show even the slightest advantage." So we decided to test their power with an attack, oh how foolish we were to not have messaged neither Supreme Lord Momonga nor Master Sebas."" Narberal and then the other pleiades persisted to take a full bow, putting their beautiful flawless faces into the soft and stainless golden laced red carpet of the Throne Room. All saying in unison without looking upon their lords image." **Show no mercy to these foolish ones."**

Momonga was flabbergasted! 'Oh right *cough cough* I guess I do remember saying something similar to that!' He was embarrassed, yet had no intention of letting these living, breathing, and most treasured NPCs, that had so much loyalty and respect for him, to see it. So he began clearing his throat to say. "*cough* Umu….Y-Yes I do believe we have a misunderstanding here, I forgive you all for this slip up of mine, but as I will try to not let it happen again. You as well will always avoid any further issues in the future." All of the pleiades, even sebas turned to Momonga, batted their eyes once in his direction.. and jumped up slightly while gasping in surprise, at the moment he said "this slip up of MINE" for they could not imagine a supreme being such as himself to ever make even the slightest mistake. Narberal mumbled this under her breath, and she knew everyone else must have been thinking it too. "What...such a….compassionate Lord."

"Now onto more important matters! Pleiades arise! Solution set the elf in front of me, then along with everyone else, get the other two elves you had mentioned before OUT of those beetles stomachs and back into top condition!"

" **Yes m'lord! Your will shall be done!"** They excitedly said in unison with the thought in mind 'Lord momonga is so fricki'n cool!'

Momonga turned his head to Sebas whom was standing at his side not saying a word for the past 5 minutes. "Sebas assist them and make sure no mistakes are made."

Sebas hesitated for no more than a mere moment to leave his current position of protecting lord Momonga. "Of course, as you wish Lord. But would you like me to call in any protection for your exalted well being?" He stated with an almost uncharacteristically caring manner.

"No Sebas, I wish to be alone. You may come back within an hour."

Sebas straightened his back and held his head up with his previous stone face of pride and dignity. "Understood My lord." He walk out of the room and that was the end of it. Momonga was rid of everyone's gaze as it felt like they were staring him down in an unreadable, uncomfortable, and nearly unrecognizable to their true emotions, way. "Haaaaaah, one less thing to worry about." He turned to the (now clearly a male) elf who was laying passed out on his belly in front of him. Placing his skeletal hands on his shoulders, he raised him up until it looked like he was standing on his own two poorly covered feet. Except not a single muscle in his body flinched for a natural reaction.

Momonga closed his non-existing eyes to do exactly what he had truly been curious to try out since he heard news of the elves.

He tried casting a spell to determine what his stats and build must be. After casting [ **Greater Discern Enemy]** (A second tier spell)it felt as though a large darker-than-the-abyss hole appeared within his mind. Then the elfs full character analysis appeared within it. 'Well this isn't how it worked in the game.' Momonga thought.

 **Race** : Tomb Elf **Name** : Harlum Lovefolk: The Useless Surplus / My only friend (Isabelle)

 **Job** : Wheat Farmer (More like sit around and eat wheat foods.)

 **Residence** : The Community of Tomb Elves, A forest, Next to Tomb Lake.

 **Allegiance** : Minor Good Sense of Justice: 5

 **Current Status:** Deep "Sleep".

 **Total Levels** : (8)

 **Racial levels** : (4)

Acute Sensory (1)

Night Vision (1)

Talent Holder (2)

 **Job Levels** : (4)

Farmer (1)

Terramancer (1)

Mage (1)

Adept Mage (1)

-0- -50- -100-

 **H.P.: ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒-(Status:** Weak from revival. **)**

 **M.P.: ▒▒▒▒▒-(Status:** Nearly Depleted **)**

 **PHY. ATK.:▒▒(** 5 pts.)

 **PHY. DEF.:▒▒▒▒▒** (10 pts.)

 **AGILITY:▒▒▒** (8 pts.)

 **MAG. ATK.▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒** (15 pts.)

 **MAG. DEF. ▒** (0 pts.)

 **RESIST:▒▒** (5 pts.)

 **SPECIAL:▒▒▒▒▒** (10 pts.)

 **Total Ability Points:** (53) .

The image disappeared from within Momonga's inner thoughts. After hearing the spells capabilities and seeing his low position of power, Momonga then begun pondering upon his thoughts.

'The tier 9 revival scroll, that I had stashed away with a few others of the same scrolls within my Nazarick quarters, Had been used on this elf. Based on his low level, a high tier revival spell Shouldn't have taken any of his previous levels away. So, that would mean...hmm… that a level 8 elf with only three levels towards magic was capable of one-shotting one of Entoma's level 11 shield beetles? His mana is still recovering from being completly dried up. But didn't pleiades say that he only used one spell?! GAHHHHH! This new "yggdrasil" or whatever the living crap it is! Just keeps getting more...and more.. Confusing by the minute! I'M GOING TO PASS OUT FROM STRESS ANY MOMENT NOW! THEN MY FRIENDS OWN PRECIOUS CREATIONS WILL FIND ME IN HERE AND EAT ME ALIVE UPON SEEING MY WEAKNESS! Whether it was in real life or my gaming life. Stress has always been a hassle to deal with *sigh*'(he thought of such things while slowly slumping his shoulders, farther and farther down as if he were pouting, like a 5 year old human would do with a scrunched up face and many mixed feelings.)

 **2 hours later: The room of truth, (neuronist painkill's personal office/torture chamber)**

 **Floor #5**

" Hmmmhummmmaammmm!" As Neuronist was casually humming to herself, a human male's blood stained body was cuffed and stretched across a stone table. He had cuts everywhere and bruises could be seen all over his body along with equally torn and blood stained clothing. There were multiple foot-long metal rods sticking through his flesh in various places around his body. This was Malver'in ivo eon, a lesser mechant that worked for a far more known and richer merchant known as belber bon. Who could be heard screaming in agony every now and then in a cellar, out the door, in the hallway. Knowing how evil and cruel belber bon could be to others, he almost made a sinister smile over that irony. But such thoughts were immediately shut down. As a large pain pushed away any form of logical thinking. This was the pain one would feel if they were strapped to a cold stone table being tortured with various tools. The one of which he picked as his least favorite was the metal rods of which they would slip through your flesh and in between your bones. He calls them 'they' because he truly doesn't know what they are. They had large slender gray arms, similar looking legs, than a head that only had one thing similar to a human face. The mouth, yet seemingly at all times, perfectly circled with the only wrinkles on its head being around the "mouth" if that's what it was even used for. They wore nothing but a black apron and a tool belt, filled with many horrible things. But the most hideous of them all stuck out like a sore thumb. 'It' was a nasty and very chubby creature with equally gray skin as the rest that made 'it' seem as if it had slicked thick gray oils on its skin. He believed it was safe to assume it was female based on the unfitting and horribly revealing leather clothing that would only look attractive on a "little" more...human body.

Malver'in was a fairly weak man that was easily broken. So you could imagine how much more of a weak link he was compared to the seven other merchants he was captured with. They were most likely dead by now since he hadn't heard there screams of agony for over 10 minutes now. He still believed there was a way out of this hell hole. So to keep himself alive he would give this monster as much information as 'it' wanted. He assumed Belber was doing the same since he was still screaming like bloody murder. "AAAAHHHHHGH! HEEELLPP MEEE! AHHHA NO NO NO STOOOP! OOOOO!" And other such sounds were made.

But little to Malver'in's knowledge, all of the other merchants were actually just being healed up and then sent to the 10th floor for Momonga's turn to interrogating for information….

 **The cellar at the end of the hallway: Floor #5 Neurnoist's territory.**

"Owwyy!~ my head kills!" Harlum tried to get up but was met with a dozen metal bars bending around him. Rendering any of Harlums resisting useless. His hands were cold, and it was probably due to the fact that he has been laying them on the stone board for an unkown amount of time.

All of his previous memories had been lost and the last thing he remembered was him about to catch some fish with Marcoon and Isabelle. 'Where the heck am I?'

"Hello?! Can anyone hear me? Isabelle! Marcoon?!" He hoped someone would respond. He was starting to panic, he took a deep breath in to make a far more desperate yelling attempt to get some answers. When suddenly.

A far too familiar voice rang out in the spacious room. "H-Hello? H-Harlem..Is th-that you?" It was isabelle, and she sounded very weak and exhausted. Harlum tried with all of his might to turn his head to his left, where he could hear her soft voice.

"ISABELLE! Are you ok? Where are we?!" He was still slowly making progress to getting his head to wedge downwards far enough for him to get a view of isabelle.

"Harlum. I'm afraid I too dont know whats going on. But do you? This better not be some evil scheme of Marcoon in on it?" Her voice seemed to be slowly coming back to its original perky sounding way. Harlum by now had full view of Isabelle, she too was

Harlum was about to give her some assurance that everything would be alright and he will find a way out of his bondages, but it would seem they had been to loud.

"Uughhhaaaa?" A wispy gurgling sound could be heard, and a slender grey skinned monster appeared on the other side of the cellar bars. The sound of a door being unlocked could be heard. The monster walked into the cellar and looked down upon Harlums struggling body.

The m monster turned around to face the bar wall. "Hehe haugha!" It would seem it was calling out for something. The monster was around 6ft, so to the two elfs. He was a giant. But when their eyes shifted as far as they could towards a shuffling sound originating from the cellar door…...What they saw was several feet taller than the slender creature before them. It was so large in width and height, that it was having a hard time getting through the door that was only meant for "smaller" creatures to use.

The slender one realized this "Uuuugh*sigh*" and realeased their bondageds . Both tried to fight it and escape, swinging their fists at its ugly face. Kicking at where it's groin should be. But it was no use. That just made it angry and it shoved the both of them into the clutches of the larger creature. This creature however, didn't seem to have grey and slick flesh, but long-since decayed first impression it would give off to anyone whom laid eyes upon it figure was, 'Death Knight'. It was wearing a horned metal helmet, black rugged and ripped clothing. Also it had a bizarre wavy sword hanging at its waist just waiting for its master to wield it. Both of its arms were holding nothing more than the two elfs at the moment, and that wasn't entirely a bad thing. Harlum was not in the mood to get smacked by a creature with enough strength to hold two elfs kicking at him, without even budging. Let alone even flinching for that matter. Harlum thought to himself. 'Wow I wonder a large of a shield this thing could lift? Probably something a many more times larger than myself! Wait..OH MY! What's that stench!?' Such curious thoughts were extremely difficult to accumulate for both the struggling Isabelle and Harlum after that nasty stench of rotting flesh wafted into their nostrils. Both crinkled up their noses to be rid of the smell, since their arms were currently being held tight against their bodies. They weren't getting away from here unless this 'Living Dead' wanted them too.

'THUNK…..TING!...THUNK….TING!...THUNK….TING!' Its foot steppes were heavy as it walked down the hallway. Passing many cages and cellars, most empty, very few with something beat and bleeding within it. By now both elfs stopped resisting the monsters rough grasp, and instead inspected the other cellars hoping that they won't end up with similar abused and torturous states.

In one cellar, it would seem there were two humans within it one skinny, one fat. But they didn't seem to be restricted from movement like they one skinnier human was hanging from some ripped clothing, most likely his own. The cloth was wrapped around his neck and then leading up to tie around a hook protruding from the metal ceiling. Their cell didn't seem as spacious as theirs was, the humans cell was probably around 20 by 20 meters with the height of 4 meters. The elves was nearly double that, despite them being the smaller captives. An unearthly child swept passed Harlum and then into the humans cell as they were passing it. The hanging human that must have commited suicide after being treated in such a horrible environment, then began rotating angles, before all you could see was his right side, but now all you could see was his left. It was hard to miss the fact that this poor dead man was missing his left leg. Only blood dripped from where this mans leg was suppose to be. Upon closer inspection of the cellar room, you could see in a dark corner there was a fatter man crunching, and devouring the other man's leg. But didn't seem to be enjoying it despite the large chaotic smile across his chubby head. It wasn't hard to see it all since the elves had night vision.

"I-I WAS A GOOD MAN! HAHAHAH I COULD HAVE BEEN A GOOD MAN! HA HA HA! IMM A GOOD MAN! HAHAHAHAHA RIGHT?! RIGHT!?" He tossed aside the half eaten leg and ran up the cella bars. Throwing his dirty blood full hands over Isabelle's neck she yelled out for help. "Get off me!" By the time the death knight had noticed the ruckus unfolding before its empty eye sockets. The man known as belber bon was doomed for a "little" extra pain in his life.

The death knight squeezed the air out of Harlums body (so it would be harder for him to run away), than dropped his body onto the cold metal ground. He then proceeded to pull Belber's hands of Isabelle and give them a squeeze that might have been soft for the death knight, but for Belber bon….His hands underneath the death knights made an audible crunching noise. His fingers popped off without any obvious resistance, and dropped to the ground. Belber bounced backwards into his dark corner of the cellar once more.

"HAHAHAH! WHY WHY WHY! GAHAHAHAH! JUST KILL ME ALREADY! END IIIIIIITTT!" Whatever had been done to this "poor" man must have made him insane. Harlum and isabelle simultaneously gulped after thinking what might happen to them once they reached the end of the very long metallic hallway. The death knight picked back up Harlum's weakened body and continued on its way.

" THUNK!.. TING!THUNK.. TING!.. !" The death knights pace had increased double fold. To try and avoid another similar situation from the other captives.

Some of the other captives were creatures that Harlum and Isabelle had never even seen before. While others were creatures that could be found nearly everywhere on the planet.

One creature looked like a massive 8 foot, half scales, half feathered chicken.

Another, had the front legs of a horse, the back legs seemed more like dragon wings other than actual limbs. It had a thick purple overcoat around the neck and stretching down onto its chest and its back. The head resembled that of a bat with an extra fluffy head. The skin was a very light purple, while the fur and feathers were all a deepish pink.

There was even a creature in a cell that resembled a sparagen. Except…"Isabelle! Look to your left!" This was the last cell they would pass before they would reach the iron door to their undetermined demise.

"H-Harlum..what is it do you..s-see.." Isabelle's eyes widened up seeing the creature within the cell on her side. It was as if time froze in place and the only thing she could hear was her own thoughts. 'I-is that an Elder Sparagen?! I have never seen such a creature in my lifetime! I don't think any tomb elf has ever seen one in their lifetime!'

An Elder Sparagen looked similar to a normal sparagen except. Their two arms would split into three skinnier arms at the elbow. Their skin came in the colors of black, silver, or with a large variety of different silver and black shades. The average Elder Sparagen would be an additional 10 feet larger than the common 7 foot sparagen. Making their average standing height 17 feet. The Elder Sparagen that Isabelle and Harlum could see within its cellar was silver. It had been chain-cuffed at the legs and arms to the farthest metal wall in the square cell. Its cell was well over more space than the massive sparagen needed so maybe they were planning on adding more sparagens to it in the future. The sparagen was dripping silver blood from its torn up and beaten body. But this didn't stop the sparagen from resisting restraint to its fullest.

*BANG* BANG* BANG *BANG*! "LET ME OUT!" its voice sounded creaky, withered, and almost gurgling sounds originated from its throat. But this was just how all sparagens sounded. No one but a sparagen could tell another sparagen's voice apart from one anothers.

!THUNK.. TING!..THUNK..TING! The death knight ignored the sparagens desperate voice of rage as it was passing by its long cellar.

Once the Elder Sparagen made contact with Harlums eyes it stopped resistings its metal cuffs and began following Harlum with its gaze.

Finally the death knight holding the two elves had made it to the hallways ending door. Leading into Neuronist Painkill's office of "interrogation".

The creaking sound of the door opening was all that was needed to set the mood. Unless it was this ugly grey skinned creatures voice that had done it first. "Oh why hello little elfs, I am sorry about your…~friend~ but he was unfortunately digested beyond repair. Hehe~"

They must have interrupted her previous conversation with the man being restricted against the table in the center of the room, because he didn't seem to care about the new visitors and continued speaking.

"Oh haha..HAHAHAH..AAHHAHAHHA! THATS IT! I-I REMEMBER NOW! YOU REMIND ME OF A CREATURE MY LOCAL SAILOR ONCE SPOKE ABOUT SEEING! AN OCTOPUS! AHAHWAHAHHAHWAHAHAH!"

"Humphf!" The creature turned around and put two of her long fingers against where should have been an ear. "My lord! May I please end this one's miserable life now?"

The elfs could not hear this part of the conversation but neuronist could. "Sure go ahead, I have all the information I need here." The voice was heard within her mind as very deep and serious, indicating it was Lord Momonga, her master.

She picked up a metal rod that was sitting at the bottom of the table and shuffled up the the now scared man. "Wa-what are you do-" She had stabbed the rod into his neck causing a squelching/gurgling sound to waft around the air.

"Well! Now that's one less thing to worry about!...Tell me, did you see the other two filthy lower lifeforms in a few cellars down the hall?"

Harlum wouldn't have said anything, but after the death knight shook him slightly with its hand, he knew there was no choice to be made. "U-Umm Y-yes w-e did -mmaamm? O-one..one killed h-himself." its face twitched slightly after the elf showed its uncertainty of "her" gender.

"Well there's no helping it, their always the same after I release the restraints of them. Murder, suicide, and insanity. You would think such things would be more likely while being restrained! Ha ha!" She didn't seem to care whether or not her captives survived the engagements or not. Harlums deep blue eyes flared with anger and turned a shade red upon hearing how little she cared for anyone's life.

"Lord Momonga told me to bring no further harm to you, he also stated that he had all the information he needed. You may be free." Before Isabelle and Harlum could understand what she had said a scroll had appeared floating before their eyes. The death knight dropped them and took a few steps back. **[Greater Teleportation]**

Their surrounding blurred into a red light and their surround suddenly chance. The color green protruding into their eyes everywhere. They both looked down at their feet. They seemed to be knee high in brownish murky water. Right where they remembered being in before they had awoken in that strange place. Isabelle was the first to break the silence. "What in hell was that all about?"

 **Momongas Throne room: Floor #10**

Momonga was alone within the room and had 4 humans in front of his throne all laying flat on their faces, with a paralyzing spell cast upon them.

"hmmmm... I think this is all the information I can handle at the moment. My mind feels like it's on fire." For the past 2 hours Momonga has been reading as many memories from all the captives as he could. But in order to do so, he needed a TON of mana to do so. So he had requested for the NPCs to search all of Nazarick for mana potions and gather them before him.

On the right side of the throne you could see nearly a hundred small, fancy glass bottles stacked on eachother that had the reminisce of blue fumes streaming from their tops. On Momongas left the were a few dozen of the same bottles, except they had not yet been opened and had a shiny blue liquid still within.

"Ok maybe I will just have one more." Momonga picked up a blue potion from his left side, opened it with a satisfying *POP*, then spilled it into his opened skeletal jaw. He had gotten used to the fact that he couldn't swallow anything, but still was able to just let the potion absorb into his bones. He looked at a man farthest to the left wearing ragged clothing as was all the other captives. **[Control Amnesia]** His mind was once again filled with many different moving images, some blurry and incomprehensible, while other clear and had an almost glossy layer on them.

First he saw the chubby face of someone else they had caught along with the rest of the humans. They were getting ready to leave on a sailboat for a land a hundred miles away. Everyone else didn't want to go, but the man whose name now came to view within his mind 'belber bon' bribed them with some money to travel across the sea to make a visit to Pillage lake. 'Hmm..I would like to thank this Belber fellow for bringing seven fresh sources of information.' The reason why they had come to Pillage Lake was so they could catch a black and white striped fish that could be found nowhere else in the known world. This fish could be extracted for an oil that creates a very famous drug within this kingdom, known as bloodborne ( **Author Note:** Idea came from suggestion by Lord Metallax).

'Ok I think I am fully done here' " **[Message, Sebas]** Sebas, I need you to pick up and dispose of these bodies making filth within the Nazarik Throne room."

"Understood, it will be done my lord"

"Also make sure that their bodies don't go to waste, lets experiment and see if you can create middle tier death knights with their bodies once their corpses."

"As you wish"

' **[End Message]' *** beep..beep* Momonga felt like he was getting used to all of this too quickly, was it because of his new body? If so, that would make sense after being able to talk about killing and then desecrating someone's body with unholy magic, yet still feel nothing. Or maybe it was because he still thought of it all as a game and the denizens of this new world were just auto-spawned NPCs.. 'Hmm…. I need a small break'

Momonga sat up and started walking for the door. He stepped over the human bodies. It took a few dozen steppes to make it to the massive 10 meter high and 5 meter wide double doors. He used both hands to open these doors and began making his way for his room. He turned corner after corner and followed his hard wired memory of the full Nazarick layout. You could see a few maids every now and then cleaning a creepy life like golden statue of a demon, or dusting every crevice of the walls within his path. Momonga found it very strange yet satisfying to see the fantasy world of which he created to literally come to life.

After a few minutes of effortlessly walking in his inexhaustible undead body. He finally made it to the fancy, yet regular sized doors to his luxurious room. As he entered he took in a deep breath of the sweetly perfumed surrounding that was now his new living space. He couldn't help but relieve himself of a satisfied and relaxed sigh. "Ughwaaaaaaaaaahh! This is the life!"

He leaped onto his crazy soft and comfy bed and thanked himself for the idea of coming here after a long and crazy day that didn't seem to ever end.

"Hmm...I should probably go over all of the details that I have learned so far from all of the memories I saw within the captives minds." Of course he just had to bring thoughts planning ahead. His old crappy salaryman job is still taking a toll on his thoughts.

'Now if I remember seeing correctly, from the elves minds I wasn't able to get much from them, man I wish the wiser and old elf was still alive! He probably new more about the surrounding area! Anyways what the two elfs did know was that their home land just plainly known as the Community of the Tomb Elfs (Which was not a race in yggdrasil) was only a few hundred meters from Tomb Lake. It had a large mountain scape a mile behind them, then a few miles away form the community was Pillage Lake. Nazarick was hundreds of meters below this lake as the pleiades had said before. So they didn't need to worry about anyone trying to get into the Nazarick entrance. Secondly, there was apparently a subspecies between elves and demons that would appear in small numbers of no more that 1-2 hundred on the other side of the mountains known as Sparagens, which was also not a species ever found in yggdrasil. This sub species seemed to be extremely aggressive and has never had a member of their kind show mercy or kindness to any other species but their own. The sparagen that Nazarick had caught was apparently a very powerful version of a sparagen (By this worlds standards) known as an Elder Sparagen. They had caught this thing leading a hundred other sparagens(which fled upon seeing their leader get captured.) to an unknown place a few miles off the opposite direction of the Elf community. Based on the Elder Sparagens thoughts, the place they were going to was a mating ground/ feeding ground for all demons and sparagens of the area. Which seemed to have a symbiotic relationship in these territories. Sparagens bring the food, and the demons bring protection from the local hill giants, shelter, and more sparagen members for the growing sparagen population of the continent.

Other than that the two elves and the one elder sparagen didn't seem to know much more about the other continents. This is where Momonga lucked out. The humans the pleiades had found walking towards Pillage Lake. They had come from a continent a hundred miles over ocean from Nazarik. Which meant that Nazarick was probably only a few miles from the oceans coast. The three animals caught had no significant memories other than wandering aimlessly, chasing prey, or running from predators. Which wasn't very useful information. But the seven humans seemed to have come from the continent Barren, where there was only one river on it. Red Hope River. There was three human civilizations on this said river. On the very bottom of the river. Near the ocean shores, was the greatest city of the continent, Bloodborne. Its name came from the way this great city was founded. It was found by a group of settlers 700 years ago. As the story goes, these settlers found this strange massive shiny black pyramid coming out of the sandy grounds next to Red Hope River. This pyramid emitted a very powerful dark aura that scared the settlers. But one member of this settling ground was a negative energy manipulation type mage. Known as "Halzo Ve'l Nindle the second". He was 45 years old at the time and was the first to find out that the negative energy emitting from the pyramid could be converted into anything anyone's heart desired. It could even be converted into fire enchantments, sharpness enchantments, and even holy enchantments! The negative energy was able to feed all the settlers and this made them so grateful for having Halzo with them that they gave full ownership of the pyramid to him and named him the founder of this now prospering country 700 years later. 700 hundred years later after trying to dig up the pyramid it was found out that the massive Black Pyramid of Darkness was actually an even larger Black Obelisk of Darkness which seemed to have an infinite storage of negative energy stored within it. The Great Halzo the second had found a way to convert the negative energy into life essence and has stayed at the age of 50 since the discovery. Yet he has never shared the way of immortality to no one else. Not even his many children he has had over the hundreds of years.

The underground part of the obelisk was made into a massive underground city with thousands of stone pillars holding up a thousands of meters wide roof top. Many houses and shops uses this stone roof as a foundation for a 2000 meter wide and 1000 meter long town with the largest stone brick wall of the known worlds surrounding it. The obelisk offered hundreds of thousands of enchanted items that could create water, manifest food, and accumulate enough magical weapons to protect and ensure the survival of the country known as Bloodborne. But this country wasn't perfect. There was still a massive problem with drug trades within the country. If that wasn't enough to keep you on your feet at night, than maybe the armies of demons and sparagens that came in the numbers of thousands every year or so would. The army of Bloodborne had was eighty thousand strong, with an agency that had an emergency volunteer group of five thousand militia, yet this agency called LF (Licenced Forces) could draft a much larger army of untrained militia if they wanted too. The eighty thousand strong army wasn't even counting the two thousand strong elite army that composed of the strongest and best equipped warriors and mages of the country. This elite army was known as the paladins emblem, since they were best with fire and holy type magical spells and enchanted gear. With the latter of the two being their most commonly used choice in warfare.'

"Hmmmmm…..I wonder if any of my friends or comrades were transferred here with me into this new strange lands. There is a chance of such a thing happening right? I mean based on how weak these new landers are the humans seem to be just like the ones from earth except they have named practically everything differently than a normal human would, sure they called trees just trees still and fish, fish. But they seemingly had a name for everything, which made sense since they seem to be in the same time era europe was in the medieval times. Yet there weren't to many things other than the way they strangely spoke japanese just like me that were similar. Something that they called differently was the planet, all other creatures they caught had no name for the entire known world yet. But humans called the planet, mineralium, which was kinda strange since terra in latin meant earth, and earth mean dirt. But in latin mineralium meant crystal. Yes the new world seemed to have much more crystals in it than actual dirt but still. Did this planet once speak latin? I don't know anymore! IM JUST HITTING A DEAD END WITH THIS WORLDS HISTORY! GAH! But still since these people seem far weaker than the forces of nazarick I could assume that since I did read the thoughts mentioning an evil god being trapped within the Black Obelisk of Darkness which gave it power a many hundreds of years ago. Also there was the many ancient demon kings that popped up everywhere one thousand years ago that spawned up all of the gates that demons still come through to this day. There is a chance that they were yggdrasil players in my same situation. Perhaps the reason why their immortal life span as demons and shadow monster wasn't enough to keep them here for new stories to be heard about them was because they found a way back home?...If that could be the case then I know how to make myself known to the world."

' **[Message: Sebas Tian]' "** Sebas tell all guardians with the exception of gargantua and Victim to have an important meeting in the throne room."

"It will be done at one my lord" Came a stiff old voice indicating it was in fact sebas who was messaged.

 **20 minutes later: The Throne Room: Floor #10**

Momonga was looking over everyone in the room, there was shalltear, albedo, demiurge, cocytus, mare, aura, and sebas. Momonga first asked them all what they thought about him. (This scene plays out nearly exactly how it does in the books. So i'm lazy and want you to look it up. Sorry xD If you were starting to get really sleepy and just wanted to post this chapter already, you would've done the same!) Although momonga was a little disturbed on how albedo said he was the man she loved he chose to try and ignore it, since afterall he was just messing around when he screwed with her programming.

"I would like to thank you all for holding me in such respectful and high regards! But I have some news for you. There is a chance that another one of Nazaricks supreme beings has been transported to this new world with us." He pauses to let them take in what he just said everyone seemed excited to hear such wonderful news. And a *GASP!* sound could be heard from all present, except Momonga.

"Now all of you listen up! For now on we shall spread the name of AINZ OOAL GOWN throughout all lands of this world! The best way I have seen fit to do so is by changing my our glorious guild signature! AINZ OOAL GOWN! Are there any words of objections to be said?"

Albedo spoke up in reverence to her master and lover. "We the guardians of Nazarick have heard your glorious name and have no objections." She then looked side to side indicating everyone to give praise to their lord.

They all began praising their lord in complete unsion. " **ALL HAIL AINZ OOAL GOWN! LEADER OF THE 41 SUPREME BEINGS!"**

A few more minutes went by as the now Ainz Ooal Gown told them everything he learned about the new world. And how there were dark forces within this world that he could feel the presence of, so everyone should be on a careful look out.

"Demiurge, you will be in charge learning all about new discovered species and setting the boundaries for Nazaricks lake"

"Yes my liege!"

"Shalltear, you will be in charge of managing the needs and transportation of Nazarick forces. This includes making a tunneling system starting at where that hole the spiky worm made, then expanding upwards away from the lakes waters. This way we won't have to use up mana whenever we wish to move large forces or supplies in out out of Nazarick grounds."

"Why of course anything for you m'lord~Heha!"

"Cocytus and sebas will maintain their usual routines until further notice"

" **As you say M'lord, Master"** They both seemed to call Ainz something different.

"Mare and aura you will be in charge of recording the daily lives of any civilizations with sentient beings. Such as the local giants, elves and maybe even some of those sparagens. If they are intelligent to make a civilization that is. But stay away from humans since the closest human civilization to us is on the other side of the continent. Besides it's not that big of a colony so it won't be as interesting as the full scale cities I have heard about in other continents."

"Your wish is our command!" "Y-yea w-we will do as th-the su-preme one c-commands." Aura and mare even though twins, had very different personalities.

"And lastly albedo will be frequently messaging me on everyone's progress."

"I won't fail the supreme one! My love!" She said as her eyes began lustfully gazing at ainzs cold and hard eyes which were flaring up into large red beams upon hearing her creepy way of talking to him.

Now that all that needed to be said was done Ainz used a silent teleportation spell on himself and disappears from sight before he could hear the murmurs after his leave.

"Oh such a overwhelming and powerful lord he is! We are so grateful to have someone as compassionate as him to stay when all others left!" This was shalltears usual perky way of saying things. She continued talking after a short pause. "If fact I might be going through a slight crisis in my underwear after seeing such a magnificent being as lord Ainz!"

"YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE WENCH!" Albedo seemed to have lost her cool and just began shouting all sorts of things at shalltear, while shalltear started doing the same. (This part also plays out similarly to the light novels, I could just copy and paste stuff from the translated version of overlord, but I am WAY lazy and just don't wanna. Haha! Sorry, but I wont do this again I promise! NO MORE SHORTCUTS!)

 **In a distant land across the sea, and past the Stepping Stone Islands. There was a poor soul screaming away. But could not find a way to be heard. It has been like this for a many hundreds of years ever since one of the last demon kings trapped him within his own obelisk. "CURSE YOU DROGONDI! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME TO WONDER FREE! NOT YOU! MONSTER! WE WERE ONCE FRIENDS! God dangit! Why did it have to come to this? I have been stuck here for so long. With no one having an evil sense of justice equal to nor greater than my own within this world. The closest I have gotten to finding one was when I felt a faint presence grasp hold of my attention from a distant land. But when I tried to identify whether or not it's sense of justice was -500 or more its presence vanished….One day….ONE DAY! You will have to show yourself! FOR I AM THE EVIL GOD OF DARKNESS! ISAAC TOBUNA! You WILL be my MASTER once your sense of justice is connected to my Black Obelisk of Darkness!**


End file.
